I Want You For My Own
by djlee6
Summary: a vampygurl402 request. Bard is fixated on Bilbo and his kind nature. It only gets worse when Bilbo gives up his fortune to help the rebuilding of Dale. Will Bard manage to win Bilbo's affections before the Hobbit leaves Erebor? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

a vampygurl402 request and a late birthday gift to arashi wolf princess who's bday is August 30th

I'm so sorry for the late post, huns! Things got crazy here!

I have more stories to post that I'm going to get up as soon as possible! MANY stories!

Anyway, this is my first attempt at Bard / Bilbo...or any Hobbit fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy

also, i didnt take time to spell check so sorry for any errors

PS in this fic THORIN SURVIVES THE Bo5A

ENJOY

ooooooooooooooooo

It had been a week's time since the Battle of Five Armies had ended. Thorin, having taken some advice from a certain Hobbit, invited the Elves and men of Dale to stay in the Mountain.

Bard- now king of the men of Dale- was especially greatful by Thorin's change in mind. Though he had assumed that it was because the new King Under the Mountain was injured and didn't want to chance leaving his own people defenseless in case the Goblins had allies that would show up unannounced. However it happened, Bard was just happy that he had some time to think of how to rebuild Laketown so his own people had a home to return to.

He was in his own quaters at the moment, trying to think of where they could harvest lumber from that didn't require paying someone off. After all, with the businesses burned to the ground, Dale no longer had anything to give or trade. Dropping his papers to his desk, Bard groaned and ran his hands through his thick black hair in frustration, trying to rack his brain to come up with something.

A knock came to his door, breaking him from his thoughts.

Huffing in frustration, Bard tried not to snap at the late guest. "Yes, what is it?" His voice came up more worn and defeated than he had intended.

The door opened, revealing one of his own men, younger in age. He refused to look at the newly crowned KIng and shifted nervosuly in the doorway, using the heavy and beautifully carved oak to somehow shield himself from the irritated King. Not exactly a warrior type, but Bard recalled being just as nervous around the lad's age. He was about to press the young man to tell him why he had come to his chambers, but the lad managed to summon the courage to speak. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Your Majesty. King Thorin had requested your presence at his bedside. He said it's very important,"

Bard was skeptical and almost turned down the invitation, but his interest was peaked. He had been wanting to speak with the Dwarf but had put it aside until Thorin was healed enough to do business. _He's probably wondering when my men and I will finally leave the mountain... Perhaps this would be a good time to being up needing money to do repairs... _His mind made up, Bard nodded. "Very well, then. I'll go to see him now. You're dismissed,"

oooo

When Bard finally arrived outside of Thorin's chamber, he still wasn't sure how to phrase the needs of his people delicately enough so as not to get the wounded king worked up.

Despite his uncertainty, the gaurds allowed him to pass and he stepped inside to the lavish chamber, seeing Thorin resting on the large (large for a dwarf, anyway) bed. Bard looked about to see if any healers were around.

"Bard." The former bardsman started in surprise and turned to Thorin who was now resting his gaze on him. "Please, come here," He gave a weak gesture to the chair set up at his bedside.

Bard nodded and quickly moved to take the seat. "I'm glad you summoned me actually. I had a matter to discuss with you," This wouldn't be easy, but it needed to be done.

Thorin seemed to ignore him, however. "It's about the rebuilding of Dale. You need money, do you not?"

Bard's eyes widened in surprise. "I... Yes, and we-"

"You don't have to worry about it anymore," Thorin interupted tiredly. "My former burgler came in only a short time ago and insisted that his part of the treasure should be put towards repairs,"

"Come again?" Was this a joke?

"Bilbo Baggins has signed his fortune over to you to do with as you please. One fourteenth of the gold in this mountain. Balin oversaw the paperwork of it, so it is official. I also sent Dwalin out to tell the others of my people so you won't be harrassed once seen taking gold out of the mountain,"

Bard was stunned. Bilbo? He gave up his entire fortune? Why? "I... Thank you, Your Majesty,"

"Thank Mr. Baggins," he replied, gesturing the other to leave. Bard didn't have to be told twice as he went to hunt for a certain small Hobbit.

oooooo

Depsite the fact that it was so late, Bard went to hunt down Bilbo's room. Finally he ran into Kili who - greatful that Bard allowed him to be healed in his home- gave Bard instructions on how to find Bilbo.

On his way to meet the Hobbit, Bard was still trying to make sense of the fact that the small creature would help his people so willingly.

He shook his head. From the moment Bilbo had first spoken to him, the creature was odd. First, Bilbo was the only one who actually bothered trying to strike up a conversation with the former bardsman, asking his name and such. (Unless Bard counted Balin. He was reluctant, though, since he knew Balin was only trying to get a way to the Mountain.) Then later, Bilbo had gone out of his way to make his stay in Bard's home less of an inconvienence, cleaning up after the dwarves and himself and trying to make small talk with Bard's children as though to put them at ease. And then... sending the thrush to tell Bard of Smaug's weak spot...

Bard sighed. The more he was around the Hobbit, the more overwhelmed he felt by Bilbo's kind heart and honest ways. It was amazing to him that someone so small could feel so much: Empathy, kindness, understanding... Love...

Yes, Bard could tell by the way the Hobbit doted on the children when his people came to the mountain and the way he interacted with the dwarves he had traveled too long with that Biblo could love very deeply. He had often found himself watching Bilbo when the smaller was tending to wounds or making sure the young ones had enough to eat.

A small smile came to his lips. He had thought many times that Bilbo's domestic nature was endearing. Cute, even. When the halfling was in his home, cleaning up, he sometimes caught himself imagining that rather than his own large garbs, Biblo was dressed in an apron over his own wardrobe. He would find himself thinking that Bilbo would someday smile and tend to him the same way Bard had seen Bilbo tend to so many others.

He didn't have time to think about it, seeing Bilbo's door.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked firmly, his resolve to thank the creature stronger now. He heard shuffling around and swallowed nervously. It would be the first time in weeks he'd see the Hobbit face-to-face.

When the door opened, Bilbo stood there, wearing a robe tied to cover him. Bard held back the urge to frown. Robe was obviously meant for a dwarf... While Bard knew his clothes were ill-fitting, he couldn't help but feel that his attire suited the Hobbit better. "Good evening, Mister Baggins," he greeted, moving to kneel down so his formal bow actually went lower than Bilbo's head, as was proper.

"Bard?! Ah... That is, King Bard... Wh-what are you doing here?"

Bard glanced up, giving a small smile. "Just Bard is fine. I came to speak to you. May I come in?"

"I...Y-yes, that should be fine. Try not to mind that the place is a mess..." Bilbo stepped aside, clutching his robe tighter to his chest.

Bard smiled at the Hobbit's display of modesty and looked about the room. It really wasn't too much of a mess save for papers and books being placed everywhere, most of them open to some page that obviously caught Bilbo's attention. He moved to sit on one of the armchairs (relieved it wasn't too small for him). After Bilbo closed the door, he took a seat in a chair opposite the now King. "I apologize for doing this so late," he began.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Just... wasn't expecting company... " Bilbo figedted in his seat. "So... What is it that I can do for you, Your Majesty?" 

Bard cleared his throat. "Well... I wanted to thank you. I met with King Thorin earlier this evening and he told me of your generous donation,"

Bilbo flushed a deep pink, much to Bard's liking, and gave a nervous smile. "Ah, that. Well, it was nothing really. I had no need for such wealth and even if I did I wouldn't have a way to get it home,"

Bard smiled. "If that were the case, I'm sure the dwarves would have been more than happy to keep a hold of it,"

Bilbo shook his head. "Perhaps, but you have more need for it than they do. Thorin would have been reluctant to part with it if I hadn't signed it over,"

The former bardsman nodded in agreement. He didn't bother to dwell on the King Under the Mountain and his greedy behavior, though. He was too focused on the cute little Hobbit sitting in front of him.

He had a sudden yearning to see Bilbo back in his own home (once he had a home again, that was). He wanted Bilbo tending to his children. He wanted to hear the patter of Hobbit feet in his kitchen as Bilbo helped to cook and clean up.

He wanted to make Bilbo happy. And not just because Bilbo was helping him with the resources to rebuiild Dale. But because... Bilbo was special...

He just needed to think of a way to show Bilbo how much he cared.

He moved to kneel again, giving a shallow bow. "Well, whatever the reason, Master Baggins, I am in your debt," He reached forward, taking one of Bilbo's hands in between his own, making the halfling blush beautifully. Bard's eyes locked with Bilbo's, determination meeting with wide-eyed curiousity. "And I promise that I will find some way to thank you for your generousity," _And I will find some way to make you feel for me what I feel for you._

With that, Bard stood and left, leaving Bilbo alone and confused as to what Bard just meant.

oooooooooooooooo

okay so this WAS going to be a oneshot but i changed my mind

maybe

let's see if anyone reviews


	2. Chapter 2

I'm amazed that this became popular!

So, as promised, here's an update~

enjoy!

also: note: bard's son: Bian. Oldest daughter: Sigrid. Youngest daughter: Tilda

...i think...

ooooooooooooooooo

Bilbo ran his fingers absent-mindedly across his opposite hand. For some reason, it still tingled as though Bard had touched him there only moments ago rather than hours.

He sighed contentedly and held his hand to his chest, trying to will that warm feeling to take over his chest again. Why did he feel like this? Because Bard was the first 'big person' (aside from Gandalf) to see his worth and treat him with kindness? It was so odd... The stories in the Shire said that men were selfish and greedy. They were loud and filthy with no sense of priorities, no sense of tradition or family. And they certainly didn't have as high opinion of food as Hobbit's naturally did.

Now since Bilbo had spent time in Bard's home, he knew those stories were wrong. Sure, there were some humans that were unkind and lowly, but Bard was... What was a good way to describe him? He was many things: Loyal, couragous, patient, daring, empathetic...

Loving.

Bilbo smiled sweetly to himself as he relaxed against the rocks leading to a patch of moss and small naturally growing vegetation he had found while wondering outside one day. As the sun warmed his skin, Bilbo thought to Bard's smile as he hugged his children.

Bian cherished his father so dearly... Bilbo knew the boy would grow up to be as strong and noble a man as his father. Sigrid... She would make a man a very good wife and mother. She was so smart and so protective. And little Tilda... She had such wide-eyed curiousity and was so sweet.

A small pain filled Bilbo's chest. He'd grown attached to the children since his stay in Bard's home. He loved watching Bain take his role as man of the home in Bard's absense. He loved seeing Sigrid tend to the home and play with her little sister. He loved Sigrid's imagination that reminded him so much of his own youth.

And Bard...

Bilbo fought back the heat behind his eyes. He would miss the brave bowman. He would miss those dark locks, that stubbly jawline, those wise eyes and that heart-warming smile.

Already he missed being in Bard's oversized clothing. He had yet to return the garbs, actually. He'd grown attached and despite so much time around Smaug and the dwarves, it still had a lingering smell of Bard on them from so many years of ownership. And, in truth, it was the only thing Bilbo had that came close to Bard's true embrace.

Except for the way... Bard held his hand and gaze last night...

"Bilbo?"

The Hobbit was torn from his thoughts as Kili approached, a smile on his face. Bilbo returned the warm smile, reluctantly dropping his hand from his chest. "Kili. How are you feeling, today?"

"Right as rain," Kili assured, plopping down on the ground across from Bilbo. "Hope I wasn't interupting. You seemed lost in thought,"

"No, it's okay. I was just..." He trailed off, not sure what to say. Surely he couldn't tell Kili of his growing affections for the human.

Kili smiled knowingly. "Thinking about... someone?" Kili may have been seen as a reckless and dense fool by some, but he was good at reading people. And since their travels, he'd gotten good at reading Bilbo. He saw the way Bilbo looked at the bowman. He saw the way Bilbo smiled as Bard embraced his children; like a wife and mother seeing her husband embrace her own children. And really, Kili was happy. If anyone deserved Bilbo, it was Bard. They shared the same sense of home and comfort. And KIli was more than happy to help the two of them see that they were perfect for eachother.

Bilbo flushed a light pink. "What makes you say that? I was merely... enjoying the warm whether. It's been a horrible winter. Warm days are rare when there's so much snow,"

Kili nearly snorted in amusement. "Sure. I just wanted to see if Bard made it to your room last night," he commented, keeping his tone casual.

Bilbo's blush became worse. "Wh-what?!"

Kili had to bite the inside of his cheek to supress a laugh. "He said he wanted to thank you for what you did. Had to ask me for directions to your room,"

Bilbo tried to calm his racing heart. "Oh..." Of course that's what Kili meant! Why did he let himself get so worked up? "Y-yes, he spoke to me... He was very greatful,"

"Did you discuss anything else, by chance?" Kili pressed on.

Bilbo huffed a bit, not liking the turn the conversation was taking. "Shouldn't you be bothering Tauriel?" He grumbled, standing and dusting off his clothes before slinking back inside, trying to ignore the faint sound of Kili chuckling behind him.

Damn dwarf...

ooooo

The talk with Kili did have an upside: Bilbo was then reminded that he needed to go and thank Thorin for keeping his word and giving the gold to Bard.

Outside his door, Oin nodded that it was okay for Bilbo to come in and announced the Hobbit's arrival to the wounded King.

Once their eyes met, Bilbo gave Thorin an encouraging smile which Thorin returned almost immediately, moving to sit up despite his protesting wounds.

Bilbo rushed over. "Thorin, lay down! You're still not healed!"

"I am well enough to make proper eye contact with my bur-...ah... my former burgler," Thorin sighed and gazed at Bilbo for a moment too long, making the Hobbit figet.

"Um... Thorin... That is, King Thorin... I wanted to come and thank you for keeping your word," He said, looking to the comforter on the bed rather than Thorin's face. The dwarf rarely looked at people so intensely and Bilbo was still unsure how to handle it. Especially since... since the Gates...

Thorin seemed to be able to know what Bilbo was thinking and surprised the Hobbit by taking Bilbo's hand in his own, forcing Bilbo to lock eyes with him out of surprise. "Dear Bilbo, it was the very least I could do. You did so much for me... Even after I treated you so horribly,"

"Thorin, you already apologized,"

"I could say sorry everyday for the rest of my life and it wouldn't be enough," Bilbo felt a pain in his chest at seeing Thorin so regretful and simply gave a weak smile, squeezing Thorin's hand in return. It wasn't at all like Bard's touch, though. This was familiar... This was family and friendship... Loyalty... Not really like Bard's touch, where it was comforting, protective, and seering with something more, something unknown underneath. Thorin suddenly smiled again. That good-natured smile he used when laughing at one of Bofur's jokes. "But I suppose helping you in this way is a good start, right?"

Bilbo felt a bit of confusion. "Well, it's more for the people of Dale, really. But I do appreciate you allowing me to give my share to them,"

Thorin quirked a brow, still smiling. "I meant that it goes towards your cause," he said, putting emphasis on every word.

Bilbo's expression scrunched a bit as he tried to decipher what Thorin meant. "Thorin...?"

The dwarven king merely started chuckling. "Think nothing of it. I'm sure I'm only babbling due to the medicine," Bilbo felt as though Thorin was lying but let it slide. For the time being, anyway. "Why don't you oversee the repairs for me? I'm rather anxious to see Dale rebuilt to its former glory. I would love to hear what plans Bard has. Would you go and ask him for me?"

Bilbo flushed at the idea of seeing Bard again and being in such close proximity with the bowman. "You want to make sure your gold is being used to its full potential, then?"

Thorin gave a knowing and smug smile. "Something like that. You'll speak to him for me, won't you? So I have something to look forward to other than healed wounds and mead?" Despite what many may think, Thorin was not thick-headed in the ways of the heart. He knew Bilbo felt something for Bard. He himself had grown to feel fondness for the burgler. While he had his doubts about Bard at the beginning, he was certian now that if anyone deserved Bilbo's loyalty and love, it was the human. Of course, he knew Bilbo wouldn't put himself in a position of having his feelings known unless Thorin made it look like a small favour Bilbo could do for him. The Hobbit was selfless like that.

Bilbo wanted to say no. He wanted to keep himself distant from the flames that consume him everytime he even laid eyes on the bowman. But it was too tempting. And if it was for Thorin... "Of course. I'll go right away," He replied, smiling softly and praying his heart wouldn't fly from his chest.

oooooooooooooooo

more to come if people review

so ... *cough* hint hint lol

btw im working on more updates for my other fics. ive just been swamped because of the holidays


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three~

i will end this once they actually get together

no idea when thatll be though

enjoy~

ooooooooooooo

Bard smiled as he was aided by his son Bian in returning to Dale with fresh and paid for supplies. There was still some daylight left so they had enough time to unload all that they had gathered from the small trip to the surrounding countryside, buying off what they needed.

As the men unloaded all the carts, Bard was surprised to hear a certain familiar and angelic voice speak up. "Afternoon, Your Majesty,"

Bard turned and saw Bilbo, dressed in flattering robes of blue with brown pants beneath, the hint of a white shirt seen. It looked so similar to the clothes he'd given the Hobbit that his heart nearly lurched as he smiled in greeting. "Just Bard is a fine enough title, Mr. Baggins," He moved closer to stand so Bilbo was within reaching distance while still making sure his height didn't come off as intimidating or demeaning. "How are you this fine day?"

Bilbo flushed a bit at their close proximity and cleared his throat out of nervousness. "Thorin asked me to come and see you on his behalf. Seems he was eager to hear about the plans you have for rebuilding Dale to its former glory,"

Bard felt a twinge of disappointment at the idea that Bilbo was only seeing him because Thorin asked it of the Hobbit, but quickly brushed it off as Bilbo seemed guinely happy and relaxed in his presence. "Is that so? Well, I would be more than happy to tell you if you don't mind lingering around while we unload the carts,"

"Not at all!" Bilbo replied, beaming so brightly Bard's heart fluttered.

oooooooo

sorry its so short!

im making it my new years goal to post something on FFN everyday even if its only 100 words

forgive me!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm amazed that this has become as liked as it has! Makes me stay motivated to write~! (Not that I wouldn't anyway, but if this didn't get the love it does, I would've discontinued it...)

Anyway, here's chapter four~! Enjoy~!

oooooooooooo

As Bard walked around Dale with Bilbo, gesturing to all the sites and telling the Hobbit of his plans, Bard made it his goal to make Bilbo as interested as possible in the hopes that Bilbo would visit with him longer.

Of course that wasn't the only benefit to their conversation. "So...What is it like where you're from? Your...home?" There was twinge of hope that if Bard made Dale as comfortable for Bilbo as the Shire had been, then maybe Bilbo would stay for good.

Bilbo smiled gently. "It's... very different from anything around here. Everyone there is either a farmer or too well off to really bother with anything,"

"You were a farmer?"

Bilbo blushed. "Ah...no..." He left it at that, too embarrassed to speak anymore on the subject. Looking back on the life he lived before the journey, he could see why the Dwarves- especially Thorin- took so long to warm up to him. He hadn't had to work a day in his life! If he had children, they wouldn't have to work either.

The last thought made Bilbo sigh sadly. Children. Now that'd be nice...

Bard mistook Bilbo's sigh and felt a wave of panic wash over him. Did Bilbo think less of him because Bard didn't choose a life of luxury when given the option? Was Bilbo really so homesick that he'd leave the first chance he could? Bard couldn't let that happen! "So... You like the lavish lifestyle then?"

Bilbo paused, gnawing at his ower lip. About a year ago he would've said yes. Now...What could he say. "Being... comfortable is nice, but... Not lavish, really."

Bard thought over the answer before continuing. "Do you miss it, though? Your life there?"

Bilbo gave a joyless chuckle. "Yes and no. I miss my books and armchair... But I don't miss how lonely it was. I didn't really have any family or friends... Aside from the Tooks. Being one of them, they accepted me when no one else did. The only time any other Hobbits came around was when there was rumors of free food and drink,"

Bard mentally flinched at the idea of Bilbo spending years in an empty house. He couldn't even imagine what that was like... He had friend in his youth, made friends from the good deeds he did, had his wife and children... To be alone... The idea made his insides cold. "So you prefer it here, then?"

Bilbo smiled. "I do. I don't belong here, though. This place isn't made for Hobbits who build houses straight into hills and have large gardens surrounding them. As lonely as the Shire will be, it's the only place I really know how to behave,"

"How to behave?"

"That is, I know what to do to be seen as respectable,"

"Is that so important? You didn't seem to mind what people thought when you bobbed down the river, or were covered in fish, or had to come up from the toilet..."

Bilbo laughed, a wonderous ringing sound that made the bowman's heart flutter. "Yes, I suppose my priorities have changed... I guess I more said that out of habit,"

Bard smiled in return. "If it means anything, I find you very brave and loyal. If that's not considered repectable, I feel sad for our time,"

Bilbo blushed deeply at that. He hadn't realized Bard thought so highly of him. What did it mean and why did it make his stomach flip? "Th-thank you..." And now he was stuttering?! What was happening to him?!

ooooooooooooo

boom

plz review


End file.
